LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P2/Transcript
(Blake and his group are seen walking through the woods) Blake H: Hm... Jason: You know, I think that cave incident could've gone worse. Jin: We could've got a sneak attack in if Jaune didn't yell like that. Jaune: I'm sorry but didn't you see the size of that spider??? Spiders shouldn't be that big! Jin: Jeez you sound like Erin. Jaune: Well. Maybe Erin has a completely understandable fear. Jason: He's not wrong there. Devon: Yeah but Erin goes insane just at the sight. Jason: Heh, yeah. Henry: Hey come on guys, cut Erin some slack. Jin: Hey we're not making fun of her. To be fair, the spiders here are pretty scary up close. Jason: Yeah and Craig has one as a pet now. Devon: Heh. That kid is braver then I gave him credit for. Jason: He and me are around the same age. I should hang out with him. Nora: That's a great idea Jason! Jason: I thought it was! Ren: So where's this duel supposed to be at? Blake H: Somewhere in this forest I think. Should be in like some abandon camp or something. Nora: Oooh I bet its an orc camp! Jason: Let's not jinx it. Devon: Yeah. The others told us a lot about the Orcs here. I'd rather not meet one. Blake H: Well let's just keep moving. These Captains aren't gonna wait around much longer. Jin: Right. (The group keeps moving ahead) Jin:.... Jason: Hey, I think I see something. (The group sees the camp) Ren: There it is. Jaune: Guys Grimm are gathering. (The group sees two groups of Grimm Targhul together) Blake H: It must be starting soon. Jason: Here let's hide and see if we can find a good attack point. Blake H: Good idea. Jin: Jaune don't scream this time. Jaune: Hey! Jin: Heh. (The group then goes and hides in some bushes as they look around at the camp) Devon:... Blake H: There, I think I see the Captains. (They then notice from the two different groups, captains stepping up to face each other) ???: I'm gonna rip off you arms, and feed them to my boys!! Ulcmur ???: You?! Rip off my arms?! Ha! That'll be the day! Mogzir Blake H: Huh.... Ren: You see that too? Blake H: Yeah. These ones look.....weird. Jason: They do? Blake H: Yeah look at them. Jin: Yeah now that you mention it... They do have different bodies compared to the others. Ren: We'll have to figure it out later. Vexx is arriving. Vexx: OI!!! (The two captains turn to see Vexx arriving) Vexx: is this a private fight!? Or can anybody join!? Mogzir: Huh?? Ulcmur: What gives?! This is our fight not yours! Mogzir: Wait. (Mogzir notices Vexx's body) Mogzir: He....He's one of the Light Demon's Slaves! Ulcmur: THE LIGHT DEMON!!! *Roars* Ulcmur: Enraged by traitors Blake H: Shit. Bad idea. Come on guys! Jason: Right behind you! (The heroes run toward the camp as the other Grimm take notice) ???: Everyone! ???: Humans incoming! Mogzir: Humans!? Grrah! Dirty man-pigs! Kill them!! (The Grimm Targhul all attack) Blake H: Nora, Jason, I want you by my side against the Captains! Jason: Okay! Nora: Will do Blake! Blake H: Everyone else, lay the smack down on the grunts! Jaune: Right! Jin: We'll keep you covered! Nora: LET'S ROCK!! (Blake Jason and Nora attack the captains) Ulcmur: *Goes to attack Blake* You dirty demon!! I'LL END YOUR LIFE!! Blake H: Don't bet it! Jason: Go Scorch! (Scorch appears from Jason's body and attacks Ulcmur, knocking away) Ulcmur: Gnn! Scorch: Got him! Blake H: Nice hit! Jason: Thanks! Nora: BOMBS AWAY!! (Nora fires grenades at Ulcmur who gets knocks back more) Ulcmur: GRAAAAH!!! Mogzir: MAN SWINE!! (Blake turns toward Mogzir) Blake H: Ah great. (Mogzir goes in for the attack only for Vexx to blast him with a bomb) Vexx: Not to worry Light God! I got your back! Blake H: Thanks! Mogzir: *Roars in pain* (Nora then goes flying into a tree) Blake H: *Turns* Huh?? (Ulcmur is seen having knocked Nora away) Ulcmur: Damn human! Jason: Nora! Blake H: You okay?! Nora: Fine here! Blake H: Well just be careful next- (Mogzir punches Blake in the stomach) Blake H: !! Mogzir: TAKE THIS DEMON!! Jason: BLAKE!! (Ulcmur uses this chance to slam on top of Blake's back) Blake H; GAH! Ulcmur: *Starts to stomp* DIE DEMON!! Mogzir: You're gonna regret corrupting our men! (Ulcmur stomps again, showing an X-Ray of three of Blake's ribs breaking) Blake H: !! GNN!!! Jason: Oh man oh man oh man! Mogzir: *Sees Jason* You! You're next! Jason: Oh crap! Scorch: *Stands in front of Jason* Not if I have a say in it! (Scorch then begins to charge a fireball in his hands) Mogzir: !! Scorch: Hellfire's Rage, Fiery Barrage! (Scorch fires numerous, tiny, high speed fireballs at the two, causing them to recoil in pain) Mogzir: GNN!! Ulcmur: CRAP THAT BURNS!!! Jason: Blake, can you stand up!? Blake H: Yeah but- *Coughs up blood* I-I think they broke my ribs.... Jason: Crap... (Mogzir and Ulcmur both walk back over and glare at Jason) Jason:.... Ulcmur: You. Are going to pay for that. Mogzir: Let's gouge his eyes out and settle this dispute. (Jason stands frozen in fear as the two approach) Blake H: Gnn, Jason...! (Nora looks over at Jason's predicament) Nora: Jason! (Nora switches to hammer mode, hops on the hammer and launches herself to aid Jason) Mogzir: *Grabs Jason's throat* Now let's see here. Jason: *Hyperventilating* Ulcmur: Aww look Mogzir, he's too scared to call out his Spirit! Mogzir: HAHA! Stupid little Man-Pig! I'm gonna enjoy cutting you up, then- Nora: GET OFF OF HIIIIIIIM!!! (The two look up to see Nora in the air, heading toward them, and ready to swing her hammer on them) Mogzir: !! Ulcmur: Oh shit. (Nora slams her hammer down on Mogzir's head, knocking him into the ground) Mogzir: GAAH!!! (Mogzir is knocked out by the impact as Nora lands in front of Jason) Ulcmur; Mogzir! *Growls* No fair, I was gonna kill him after this was done! Nora: Yeah well too bad! Ulcmur: *Growls* I'LL KILL YOU!!!! Blake H: DOn't bet on it... (Ulcmur turns around as Blake shoves his hand on his face) Blake H: SUFFER ME NOOOOW!!! Ulcmur: GAAAHAAAA!!!! (Ulcmur's body then transforms before Blake lets go and falls back down) Blake H: Gnn.... Jason: Blake!! *Rushses up* ARe you okay?! Blake H: Nnn… I-I will be... Help me up... I gotta get the other guy.. Jason: B-But you- Blake H: Just....do it... (Jason says nothing but helps Blake up before walking him over to Mogzir's unconscious body) Blake B: A-Alright, here we go... (Blake goes and crouches in pain before he purifies Mogzir as well, turning him white and blue before he wakes up) Mogzir: I live to serve! Blake H: Y-Yeah.....There we go.... (Blake then falls on his back in pain) Blake H: *Groans*.... Jason: Blake! Blake H: Hnn… Ren: *Runs over* He looks bad. We need to get him back to Ian. Jin: Yeah we need to carry him! Nora: Here! I got it! (Nora picks up Blake and helps carry him) Henry: Whoa Nora you sure you can carry him on your own??? Nora: I'm sure, now come on! Jason: R-Right! (The heroes run off with the purified Targhul and head back to base with the injured Blake) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts